Xroshitsuji
by DemonAloisTrancy
Summary: While Luca Macken only wants someone to play with, 13 year old Ciel Phantomhive hears the dying melody and voice of Shoutmon as he takes a Xros Loader, gets pulled into the Digital World along with Finny and Elizabeth, and saves Shoutmon. What adventures will they go on next? MODERN DAY BLACK BUTLER AU. Most characters are mostly likely to be OOC. NO FLAMES PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok since I'm no longer doing my Smurfs and Digimon Crossover story or Bre and the Digimon Tamers because someone said I was plagiarizing the show I decided to write this one and hope and pray no one says anything this time. Anyway this idea of a Black Butler and Digimon Crossover story came to me while I was listening to the Second Opening of Xros Wars. It's a modern day AU of Black Butler and Luca's in it yay. I already know it's horrible so don't judge me. I'll explain more info at the end of the chapter **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or Digimon they belong to their rightful owners**

* * *

Jim Macken, also known as Alois since he no longer liked the name Jim, was sitting in his and his little brother's, Luca Macken, room. They were currently in an orphanage since long ago their parents died in a fire. They've never been closer since after their parents' death but soon that all changed and it started 4 years ago.

* * *

**\- 4 years prior- Summer-**

* * *

"Jim do you want to play with me?" Luca asked his older brother

"Not right now Luca, I'm busy try to find someone else to play with. Also please don't call me by that name, I told you a thousand times to call me Alois." Alois answered sounding irritated

"Sorry, and there is no one else to play with the other kids, between my age and yours, here just pick on me and say they don't want to play with me." Luca looked down sadly

"Find someone and make friends with them. If I'm not busy ill play with you later and if the other kids pick on you just tell me, most of them are scared of me, well the ones that are younger than me." Alois said

"Ok," Luca sighed sadly as he walked out of the room.

Just as Luca walked out into the hallway of the orphanage three boys that were the same age as Luca, but were a bit taller, walked by as one boy pushed Luca out of the way into the wall as his arm hit against it. Now Luca was pretty short for his age and grade which resulted in him getting picked on because of it.

"Move it shrimp you're in our way." The boy who pushed Luca said as he along with the rest of the boys laughed. Luca whimpered as he stood up looking down at the floor

"I bet he's going to go cry to his older brother and hide behind him. He's such a big wimpy crybaby who has no strength of his own and has to have his brother stand up for him." Another boy said as Luca clenched his hands into fists he was tired of the other kids picking on him.

Luca, forcing his tears back, ran outside he didn't want the three boys to see him crying. Once he got outside he sat on the curb of the sidewalk sniffling and letting a few tears fall.

"Why you so sad?" A voice asked

"Huh? Who are you?" Luca asked looking down at a small figure

"Me Damemon, who you?" Damemon said

"I'm Luca, Luca Macken and I'm sad because everyone picks on me and no one wants to play with me not even my own brother." Luca sighed

"Oh…can't help it, Luca sometimes others can be mean or busy." Damemon

Another three figures, some Digimon by the names of SkullKnightmon, DeadlyAxemon, and Chuchumon, appeared to be watching Damemon and Luca as SkullKnightmon brought them both to a green tunnel that was some kind of Digital Airspace as Chuchumon jumped into his spot on Damemon's back.

"Luca. Would you like to play in a land where no one picks on you because of your size or strength and can play any way you want?" SkullKnightmon asked

"Of course I would if there was such a place." Luca said

"There is a place, I'm preparing lots of things fun there now. You should be ready to play when you're a bit older."

"Yes! I will, I definitely will no matter what." Luca said excitedly

"Very well then, will you give your name to this Xros Loader?" SkullKnightmon asked

"Luca Macken," Luca said as the Xros Loader turned black

"Now can you say "DigiXros"?"

"DigiXros!" Luca said as SkullKnightmon and DeadlyAxemon Digixrossed and became DarkKnightmon.

"Looks fun doesn't it, I'll come to get you one day I promise. This will be our secret Luca." DarkKnightmon said as he and Damemon disappeared as Alois was calling Luca's name and shaking him.

"Luca, Luca?!" Alois said shaking his younger brother as Luca opened his eyes and looked up at him before looking around him.

"Jim, it's only you." Luca said looking down as he smiled

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Alois? Anyway are you alright?"

Luca nodded "I'm ok,"

"I'm not busy now, and I promised I'll play with you so I guess we can play now.

"Yay!" Luca chirped happily as he and Alois ran off to play

* * *

**\- Current Year- Summer- 1 week prior –**

* * *

Luca and Alois were much older after the 4 years that had passed. Luca was still short for his age so many kids still picked on him both in and outside of school. Both brothers were in middle school with Luca in 6th and Alois in 7th, which was because Alois was held back the year prior. Luca and Alois were currently walking through the streets when Luca heard something, he heard a familiar voice, and it was DarkKnightmon.

"Luca, it's time try to get away from your brother." DarkKnightmon said

Luca stopped before looking to Alois and then took off running in the direction DarkKnightmon's voice came from. Alois, confused, followed after his younger brother through the streets. Luca, after running through a crowd of people, stopped in an alley way as he caught his breath.

"DarkKnightmon, I think I lost him." Luca said as the portal that looked like a Digital Airspace opened as the black Xros Loader was floating there

"He'll be here soon, but don't worry about him."

Alois caught up to his brother in the alley way and saw the portal open as he started to walk quickly up to Luca as Luca walked towards the portal as DarkKnightmon's shadow appeared so only Luca could see him holding the Xros Loader.

"Luca, what are you doing?!" Alois asked as he quickly grabbed Luca's arm but Luca pulled away from him before turning to look at him as Luca laughed and smiled in an evil sort of way.

"Sorry Jim," Was the last words Alois heard before something, it was another Digimon, hit him in a pressure point on his neck as he yelped in pain before he passed out and fell to the ground.

* * *

**\- Current Year- Present day- summer –**

* * *

_**Ciel Phantomhive walked to what looked like a battlefield as a small dragon that looked as if it was being held by screws, a blue and red robot, and a wolf that had a drill for a tail and two spikes sticking out its back appeared with him.**_

_**Ciel then held up a device before saying "DigiXros!" as the small dragon, robot, and wolf turned into lights of red, blue, and orange as they merged together into one being as it wipes out the enemies**_

Ciel bolted up from his sleep looking around the room as he yawns

"What the hell, what kind of dream was that?" Ciel asked himself as he stretched and got up and got dressed as he put an eye patch on first as he lightly grazed his fingers across the eye patch remembering his past.

Ciel then finished getting dressed just as someone busted into the room making Ciel jump in surprise.

"Cieelll come on are you ready?! The person, which was a girl said as she hugged Ciel

"God Elizabeth you scared me, did you have to do that?" Ciel asked as he calmed his breathing for he was breathing heavily after being frightened

"Ciel I've told you many times, just call me Lizzie."

"Yeah, ok, why are you here?"

"You've forgotten haven't you? We were supposed to have a picnic in the park. Finny is coming as well."

"Oh yeah, that's right."

"Well now that you're ready, let's go!" Lizzie chirped happily dragging Ciel as they passed by Tanaka

"I'm going a picnic in the park with Lizzie and Finny see you later Tanaka." Ciel quickly said as Lizzie dragged him outside.

"Bye Tanaka," Lizzie said

"Ho, Ho, Ho," Was Tanaka's only response

Once they got outside Ciel saw Finny waiting for them.

"You're already here Finny?" Ciel questioned

"Of course, I came with Lizzie." Finny said

"Let's go already." Lizzie said

"Ok, we're coming." Ciel said as the trio started to walk down the street

"Someone help…I'm dying…" A voice said as a melody of music could be heard as Ciel heard it and stopped.

"What is it Ciel?" Lizzie asked

"I just heard music and someone talking."

Lizzie stops and listens for a second but doesn't hear anything

"I don't hear anything Ciel." Lizzie said but Ciel knew he heard someone

"Who are you?" Ciel asked the voice

"You can…hear my voice?" The voice said

"Yes, who and where are you?" Ciel asked again as Finny and Elizabeth looked at him confused

"There is no use in asking. I'm going to die, I failed. Now I'll never become the King."

Ciel noticed a small figure of light flashing from an alley way close by as he ran towards it.

"Ciel where are you going?" Lizzie asked as she and Finny followed

Ciel stopped and saw the figure of light lying in the alley as he slowly walked up to it as he reached down and picked it up.

"Can you hear me?" Ciel asked the small figure

"You're…the one. I can't go on….I'm a goner." The voice said as Elizabeth and Finny came up behind Ciel

"Ciel what's wrong?" Lizzie asked

"The voice I heard, it's coming from this light. Whoever it is, they're dying. I want to help them." Ciel grazed his fingers across his eye patch again

_**A younger Ciel was covering his bleeding right eye as he watched his home being engulfed by flames with his parents trapped.**_

"I won't let them die." Ciel said as a bright light shined as the trio shielded their eyes from the light before Ciel saw something floating, it was a white Xros Loader "What is that thing?"

"Do you wish to save the life of this melody young boy?" Another voice from the shining lights said

"Yes," Ciel said

"What is your name?"

"Ciel Phantomhive," Ciel said his name as the Xros Loader changed color from white to red

"Use this Xros Loader, it will save the life of the melody." The voice said as Ciel nodded reaching out to grab the Xros Loader

"Ciel don't take it, it could be dangerous." Lizzie said grabbing Ciel's arm

"Who knows what kind of trouble you'll get into?" Finny said

Ciel looked at the Xros loader for a moment before grabbing it as the figure of light entered the Xros Loader.

* * *

"Ciel, I can call you that right? Ciel wake up!" The voice said from the Xros Loader as Ciel woke up as he pushed Lizzie and Finny, who were on top of him, off of him

"Elizabeth, Finny, are you ok?" Ciel asked

"What happened?" Finny asked

"Just a minute, after I heal I'll show you around Ciel." The voice said

"Is that the voice you heard Ciel?" Lizzie asked

"Yes," Ciel answered

"Ciel, when you had put my melody in this Xros Loader you saved my life." The voice said

"Where are we?" Lizzie asked as she and Finny looked around

Suddenly a Digimon, which looked like a giant elephant appeared and almost stepped on the trio before a Lion Digimon walking on two legs jumped down in front of them.

"You are humans! I will tear you apart!" The lion digimon, named MadLeomon said as he made his claws longer

"D-Did that lion just talk?" Finny asked

"Ciel, don't move," The voice said

"What do you mean don't move?!" Lizzie exclaimed

Just then the ground below the trio moved as a blue and red robot Digimon from Ciel's dream appeared from the ground.

"Horn Breaker!" The robot said hitting the Lion digimon sending him flying backwards as some star Digimon jumped onto the robot Digimon

"Are you shaking? What did you think of that?" The star Digimon asked

"There are more of these monsters." Lizzie said

"Don't worry these guys are friends of mine." The voice said "Now let me out Ciel, just say reload."

"Ok, Reload!" Ciel said as the small dragon Digimon from Ciel's dream appeared as it summoned a microphone

"Kill them all!" MadLeomon commanded

"I'm guessing you want to hear it." The Small Dragon Digimon said as some flying Digimon was coming towards him

"Huh?" Lizzie said sounding confused

"You want to hear what my name is." The Small Dragon Digimon said

"Of course," Ciel said

"My name is Shoutmon, and I'm going to be King one day! Remember that." Shoutmon said as he then attacked the flying Digimon "Soul Crusher!"

"That was great Shoutmon." Ciel said

"I'm not done yet, and this is the first time I've met and became friends with a human." Shoutmon said as he begin running towards the enemy Digimon as he called out to his friends, "Come on Ballistamon, Starmon, Pickmons!"

"Right," The Digimon he called out to said following him

"Rowdy Rocker!" Shoutmon shouted hitting the enemy Digimon

"Heavy Speaker!" Ballistamon, the digimon that was the blue and red robot, shouted as he attacked with the sound waves of his speaker

"Meteor Shower!" The Starmon said as all the smaller stars, which were the Pickmons attacked the enemy digimon

"Rock Damashi!" Shoutmon shouted as he blew up a flying Digimon

"You brat!" MadLeomon said

"That's right I'm back and I'm stronger than before, Ciel gave me power."

MadLeomon then absorbed all the enemy Digimon as he grew bigger and had a chainsaw for a hand on one arm. He then used the chain saw as he plunged it into the ground breaking the earth as Shoutmon and Ballistamon fall in as Shoutmon holds onto the ledge and let's Ballistamon hold onto his Microphone.

"Die, for opposing my army!" The Lion Digimon said as Ciel, Finny, and Lizzie were watching from their hiding spot

"I can't let him die again after I just saved his life!" Ciel said getting up and running to save Shoutmon

"Ciel!" Lizzie shouted "I can't believe he's doing this."

"You Idiot! Go back and stay hidden!"

"DigiXros!" Ciel said remembering the dream as like in his dream Shoutmon and Ballistamon turned into to red and blue lights and fused together into one being.

"Is this the legendary DigiXros? This is so awesome Ciel!

"Wh-What is this? The DigiXros?" The Lion Digimon said as the now fused Digimon punched the Lion Digimon as he started to disintegrate a bit as Shoutmon and Ballistamon separated from the fusion

"Ciel, do it one more time!" Shoutmon said

"Ok, Shoutmon! Starmon! Pickmons! DigiXros!" Ciel said as the Starmon and all the Pickmons made a sword.

"Star Blade!" Shoutmon attacked hitting the Lion Digimon as he got smaller

"You will pay for that!" MadLeomon said as a crack in the atmosphere appeared and sucked MadLeomon along with the other enemy Digimon into a Digital Airspace before closing up again

"Ciel, there's no doubt about it you're the legendary hero here, the General!" Shoutmon said

"General?" Ciel questioned

"The one who's sort of a commander and gives us more power by DigiXrossing us." Shoutmon explained "Please help me become the Digimon King."

"Digimon? What's a Digimon?" Ciel asked

"You don't know, that's what we are. I'm guessing you don't know that you're in the Digital World? Shoutmon questioned

"What's the Digital World?" Ciel asked

"It's where we are now," Shoutmon answered

Meanwhile on a cliff not too far away two boys were watching Ciel and the others. One boy had what looked like talking TV screens with him

"You can't underestimate this one, Mr. Alois." One of the walking TV screens, which were called Monitamons, said

"Good, this should make things a bit more interesting." Alois said

"MadLeomon's army will come back again, I'd like to see what happens then." The other boy with black hair said as he held a blue Xros Loader while two Digimon stood behind him.

* * *

**Terrible right? Probably wonder who the boy with black hair is huh? Anyway I'll explain a little more info about the story now. For starters I just put Finny in because he is closer to Ciel's age than anyone else in the BB show. Of course it's a bit more modern day so they have normal modern day clothes and stuff like that. I'll probably say what they're wearing in the next chapter once I decide on what they're going to look like. Um let's see Ciel lives with Tanaka after his parents died. The first part of the story kind of explained about Alois and Luca. Everyone that's in the Digital World are either 12, 13, or 14 and would be in 6****th**** or 7****th**** grade if it weren't summer. Characters will be OOC most of the time since it's an AU of BB. I think that's just about it but I probably forgot something anyway tell me what you think. Oh yeah I almost forgot anything that is bold and italic is a dream, flashback or someone talking in their thoughts which in this case is a dream this time. Now I think that's it, please do tell me what you think. I'll continue writing this despite anyone's opinion though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally got around to doing this story again after watching Digimon Fusion recently. Anyway Ill shut up so you can read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Kuroshitsuji and also I give credit to the owners for the text if repeated an exact line from the script though I did as little as possible.**

* * *

"Come on Ciel we're almost there." Shoutmon said leading the trio to a village nearby

"Where are we going?" Ciel asked

"We're going there, the Village of Smiles, that's our home." Shoutmon said as he pointed to the village they were just about to enter "Everything else out there is the Green Zone,"

"Oh wow..uh what's a Green Zone?" Ciel asked again

"Hm well a zone is..uh." Before Shoutmon could answer another Digimon cut him off

"Zones in the Digital World are like countries in your world." The Digimon said

"Oh yeah thanks old man!" Shoutmon said as the Digimon hit him on the head with his cane

"You will call me Master Jijimon! Got that?!" Jijimon exclaimed

"Right...got it," Shoutmon said rubbing the now growing lump on his head as the pickmons and star on peeked out.

"Anyway I have to thank you for saving Shoutmon." Jijimon said

"It was no problem at all." Ciel said

"Life in the village has become harder recently.." Jijimon sighed

"What happened?" Ciel asked

"A war has broken out, and is making its way through each of the zones. Even the Green Zone has been invaded by Bagra Empire's evil army."

"That's not good.." Ciel said as Shoutmon came up behind him

"But everything should be ok now, since Ciel here is going to be our General and fight with us all!" Shoutmon said happily

Just then a flying Digimon, a Pteramon, flew above the village dropping missiles nearby the trio and the Digimon as the Pickmons were starting to flee.

"One of MadLeomon's followers is attacking, some of his army must still be prowling around." Shoutmon said "Come on Ciel, I won't let them get away with this!" Shoutmon took Ciel's hand taken him into the village as Ballistamon followed them

"Why did we have to come to this ridiculous Digital World anyway, we were just going to have a nice picnic?" Elizabeth asked as she watched Ciel and Shoutmon run off

Shoutmon and Ciel stopped somewhere near the center of he village as Shoutmon took out his microphone again.

"Rowdy Rocker!" Shoutmon shouted into his microphone powering it up as Ciel covered his ears

Ballistamon then came around the corner as he got onto the ground "Alright Ballistamon lets go!" Shoutmon said as he ran towards Ballistamon and jumped onto his horn as Ballistamon threw him up into the air

"Prepare to lose!" Shoutmon said as he looked around not seeing Pteramon at all before falling back down "Let's try that again," Ballistamon then threw Shoutmon up again

Shoutmon looked again and still didn't see Pteramon "Where is he?" Suddenly Pteramon flew behind Shoutmon hitting him as Ciel watched

"What kind of bloody battle strategy was that?" Ciel asked himself "I've got to help him, to beat a flying enemy we need..This, this should work! Pickmons DigiXros!" Ciel said as the Pickmons DigiXrossed into a sling shot

"A slingshot, way to go General!" Shoutmon said

"Wait until he's in the target area, and now!" Ciel said as Ballistamon let go of the slingshot sending Shoutmon flying up at Pteramon "Can't sneak up on me this time, I've got you. Rowdy Rocker!" Shoutmon hit Pteramon as he disappeared as he returned to the ground "That was great as long as we're together, I'll become the Digimon King for sure!" Shoutmon exclaimed

Meanwhile Elizabeth and Finny were trying to catch up with Ciel and the others as they took a break. "I'm already sick of this place," Elizabeth said

"I don't know about you but I'm taking a break." Finny said as he sat and rested against a building

"I wonder if we'll ever get home.." Elizabeth sighed, close to crying as another Digimon's ears wiped her forming tears

"Don't cry, I hate when others cry." The Digimon, which was pink and had purple headphones, a magenta scarf, and big bunny like ears, said

"I'm not crying, who are you anyway?" Elizabeth asked wiping her eyes

"Oh me? I'm Cutemon." Cutemon said twirling around

"Cutemon?" Elizabeth questioned the name

"Yeah Cutemon!"

Just then a Digimon appeared lurking in the ground as it looked at Cutemon and Elizabeth

"Target of investigation sighted, elimination is possible immediately." The Digimon said getting ready to attack before a Digimon stepped on it causing it to disappear as well

"Oh Dorulumon!" Cutemon said looking at him as Elizabeth looked as well

"There you are, oh there's humans." Dorulumon said as he saw Elizabeth who had backed away a little

"Don't worry he's my friend," Cutemon said

"Come on Cutemon," Dorulumon said as Cutemon ran over and climbed onto his back

"Bye, Bye, I'm sure we'll meet again soon." Cutemon said as Dorulumon ran off

Finny then walked over to Elizabeth, "What did I miss?" Ciel, Shoutmon, and Ballistamon then ran up next to them

"Did you guys see that?! Cool right?!" Ciel exclaimed

"No I didn't see, and what are you going to do if we can't get back home?!" Elizabeth shouted

"Take it easy." Shoutmon said "I can't let them leave or I'll never become the King, I have to keep them from leaving." Shoutmon thought to himself "Well since that's over let's have a party!"

Meanwhile elsewhere, though not to far away, the kid with black hair was standing with his Xros Loader

"Greymon! MailBirdramon! DigiXros!" The kid said as the two Digimon he had combined as it destroyed some enemies.

"First and second platoon destroyed, stupid blue brat, blasted humans, I'll destroy them!" MadLeomon said from his hideout

The two Digimon diffused as the kid was looking at his Xros Loader "Hmph Annihilation complete." The kid said as MailBirdramon flew off as Greymon landed behind him. The kid the looked up as he saw Alois standing there

"I see blue is strong," Alois said as he walked off

Back in the village, the party was going on as there was entertainment and food, which tasted the same, but the trio didn't mind to much.

"Great party huh, doesn't the Digital World seem nicer than your world?" Shoutmon asked

"Yes, to bad we have to leave," Ciel said as Shoutmon backed away petrified

"W-What you're leaving?!" Shoutmon said

"Well I got my friends into this and I don't want them to get hurt because of me. That's why we have to leave." Ciel said

"Listen Ciel, there are other humans here who have the power of DigiXros too!They're fighting in this war too!" Shoutmon said

"Hey maybe if we find them they'll know how to get back!" Elizabeth said

"Yeah, let's find them," Ciel said as he stood up

"But Ciel without you I can't become the Digimon King." Shoutmon said

"Is that all, you just want to become king?" Ciel aked

"What do you mean?" Shoutmon asked

"If you want to become king you can do that on your own, that's your own dream." Ciel said

"B-But, I can't do it alone. I c-can't.." Shoutmon clenched his fists and punched a rock nearby, breaking it, as he then ran off as he ran past Elizabeth and Ciel

"Sheesh he has issues." Elizabeth said

"He...He was crying." Ciel said watching Shoutmon run off

* * *

The next morning the army was preparing to unleash an attack as they headed out of the fortress and into the forest as MadLeomon flew on a Pteramon above them "Go, we'll destroy those humans once and for all!" MadLeomon commanded

Meanwhile outside the Village of Smiles Shoutmon and the others were watching Ciel and the others leave "Dont ever come back then! Just drop dead somewhere!" Shoutmon shouted through his microphone

Ciel stopped and looked at him before he kept following Elizabeth and Finny

"He sure has a sour temper." Finny said, referring to Shoutmon as the walked into the forest out of Shoutmon and the other Digimon's sight

"Oh no look, over the horizon!" Starmon said

"MadLeomon's army.." Shoutmon said

"Ciel and the others are going to run into them." Starmon said

"That's their own fault, they chose to leave." Shoutmon said turning away "Alright everyone MadLeomon's coming get ready!" Shoutmon said before he then ran off

Meanwhile in the forest, it was very foggy as The trio walked through it

"You seem a bit down Ciel, are you alright?" Elizabeth asked

"Yeah,"

"Let's just find those other humans so we can leave." Finny said

"Yeah we have our world to get back to." Elizabeth said

"What do we have here? How can you fragile humans be such a threat?" MadLeomon said showing up behind the three as he knocked them to the ground with his hand.

"Because we're a lot smarter!" Ciel said throwing some dirt into MadLeomon's eyes as the trio ran off "Stupid Humans! Release Orochimon, tear those humans apart!"

The other Digimon did as commanded as the released Orochimon which was a snake like Digimon with multiple heads as it headed after the trio

"Come on hurry up!" Ciel said as Orochimon was right behind them

"What is that thing?!" Elizabeth asked

"I don't bloody know, all I know is to keep running!" Ciel said

"But there's a dead end ahead!" Finny said

"Shit.." Ciel cursed as they stopped as the turned around seeing Orochimon coming closer.

Just then Ciel saw something, more like someone jump from the cliff above them just as Orochimon was about to attack

"Fools," MadLeomon said but noticed that the three were still alive "What's going on here?"

"S-Shoutmon it's you," Ciel said looking up at Shoutmon who had stopped Orochimon but was struggling

"After getting so upset he still came back and saved us." Elizabeth said

"Oh shut up, I just couldn't let you guys die you know." Shoutmon said

"Heh sounds good," Ciel said as Pickmons and Starmon landed down in front of Ciel like a rope

"Climb up, we have no time to waste!" Starmon said

"Right!" Ciel said as the trio grabbed on as the Pickmons pulled them up as Ballistamon jumped down

"Horn Breaker! Rowdy Rocker!" Shoutmon and Ballistamon both hit Orochimon as MadLeomon then jumped down absorbing Orochimon

"Uh Oh," Ciel said

"What now?" Shoutmon said "He absorbed Orchimon.."

"Now feel my wrath, behold my power!" The now upgraded MadLeomon said as he made the Orochimon heads that he had as hands hit Shoutmon and Ballistamon after cornering them.

"They're goners." Elizabeth said

"Not yet they aren't." Ciel said watching as Ballistamon held the Orochimon heads as Shoutmon jumped onto MadLeomon

"I've got it now, the Robot is all power and no speed, while this pest is all speed but has no strategy." MadLeomon said

"No don't hit him now!" Ciel said as MadLeomon then attacked them both as Shoutmon fell to the ground

"Now they're defiantly done for!" Finny said

"Shoutmon..." Ciel said looking down at Shoutmon and Ballistamon

"I can't lose now, or I'll never become the king. Then I can't protect my friends or myvillage!" Shoutmon said struggling to get up as he was almost close to dying again

"So that's it, he just wanted to be king of this world to protect his friends." Ciel said

"Now Begone from my sights!" MadLeomon said as he was about to hit Shoutmon and Ballistamon

"I can't lose now!" Shoutmon shouted

"Now that's more like it. Shoutmon! Ballistamon! DigiXros!" Ciel said taking out his Xros Loader land fussed Shoutmon and Ballistamon just as MadLeomon hit them

The now fussed Shoutmon and Ballistamon stopped the attack by holding the Orochimon tail. "What the DigiXros?!" MadLeomon exclaimed

"Thats right! I'm Shoutmon X2! This is so cool!" Shoutmon X2 said

"Alright now go Shoutmon X2!" Ciel commanded as Shoutmon X2 attacked as he knocked over MadLeomon and jumped up onto him with incredible speed avoiding the Orochimon heads.

"Wow all right!" Elizabeth exclaimed

"He has a lot of power!" Finny said "And not only that!"

"His speed's incredible too!" Elizabeth said

"Arm Bunker!" Shoutmon X2 said about to hit MadLeomon

"You think you can win just by combining your strengths?" MadLeomon asked

"You don't get it do you, our true power..." Shoutmon X2 started

"Is covering each other's weaknesses, which gives them more power." Ciel finished "Exactly, Buddy Blaster!" Shoutmon X2 said as he shot MadLeomon destroying Orochimon causing him to return to his original from as Shoutmon X2 diffused.

"Yeah!" The trio cheered

"We beat him!" Shoutmon cheered giving Ballistamon a high five

"How...How can those pests have so much strength? Is it all because of those blasted Humans? Withdrawal for now!" MadLeomon said as he headed back through the forest

"The red one seems to be getting stronger and more interesting now." Alois said

* * *

A little while later Shoutmon was drawing in the dirt as he finished

"Uh Shoutmon what are you doing and what is that?" Ciel asked

"It's the symbol for our flag, do you like it? Since we're going to fight our team needs a flag." Shoutmon said

"If you notice it looks like Shoutmon's face!" Starmon said

"So what do you think?" Shoutmon asked

"It's ok I guess," Ciel said

"This is going to be our flag symbol, now all that's left is that we need a name for the team." Shoutmon said

"A name huh?" Ciel said

"Well anyway we can use these to communicate if we get separated." Shoutmon said getting some wrist communicators from Ballistamon as he handed them to the trio

"Oh really that's cool." Ciel said putting the wristband on his wrist

"So you're the other general I've heard about." Someone, who turned out to be the kid with black hair said as he stood on top of a cliff

"Hey another human!" Elizabeth said

"Who are you?" Ciel asked

"The name's Sebastian Michaelis, reload MailBirdramon!" Sebastian said

"He has a blue Xros loader," Ciel said

"I think he's that human we heard about." Shoutmon said

"Hey Sebastian you came from our world, do you know how to get back there?" Elizabeth asked

"You can't leave, but I do need an underling so how about it Ciel Phantomhive?" Sebastian asked

"Thanks, but no thanks," Ciel said

"The only way to leave is to get all the pieces to the Code Crown." Sebastian said

"What the bloody hell is a Code Crown?" Ciel asked

"You're not very bright are you? I'll tell you.." Sebastian said but was cut off by Shoutmon

"I've had enough of your attitude, Ciel isn't going to work for you besides he's my general!" Shoutmon exclaimed

"Heh," Sebastian smirked as he chuckled

"What are you laughing at?!" Shoutmon said running in Sebastian's direction

"Wait Shoutmon don't !" Ciel exclaimed

"Sebastian?" MailBirdramon questioned looking at Sebastian

"Go ahead," Sebastian said as Shoutmon jumped up towards MailBirdramon

MailBirdramon then hit Shoutmon sending him flying. Ballistamon then caught Shoutmon as MailBirdramon hit them both sending them flying into the ground. The Starmon and pickmons tried attacking only for MailBirdramon to knock them away. Sebastian then held up his blue Xros Loader

"You probably shouldn't do that, if you let out Greymon they'll surely die." MailBirdramon said

"Nonsense, Reload Golemon!" Sebastian said as a big wooden like Digimon appeared "MailBirdramon! Golemon! DigiXros!" Sebastian DigiXrossed his two Digimon as they became MailBirdramon with Golemon as his tail.

"Trident Tail!" MailBirdramon said sending Shoutmon and the other Digimon flying "Get lost, you have served your purpose." MailBirdramon said as he and Golemon diffused and MailBirdramon kicked him away

"How terrible," Elizabeth said

"Hey stop that!" Ciel commanded

"He looks promising Sebastian," MailBirdramon said

"His Digimon are too weak though," Sebastian said

"What did you say?!" Shoutmon exclaimed "We can DigiXros too!"

"No more fighting, that's not what's important right now. We don't have time to fool around with him." Ciel said

"I take that as a rejection?" Sebastian questioned

"Yes, especially since I sense something dark in you." Ciel said as Sebastian smirked

"You're smart, I'll be taking my leave now just shout if you need to beg for my help. Come on MailBirdramon." Sebastian said jumping onto MailBirdramon's back, his eyes flashing a magenta color, as MailBirdramon flew off

"Ciel look, the enemy Digimon are back," Finny said as Pteramon dropped missiles and Apemon attacked from the ground

"Soul Crusher!"

"Heavy Speaker!"

"Rowdy Rocker!"

Shoutmon and Ballistamon attacked the enemies

"Ciel we need the DigiXros!" Shoutmon said

"Right! Shoutmon, Ballistamon DigiXros!" Ciel said taking out his Xros Loader

"Shoutmon!"

"Ballistamon!"

"DigiXros!"

Shoutmon and Ballistamon went up into red and blue lights and DigiXrossed into Shoutmon X2

"Arm Bunker!" Shoutmon X2 said punching the Apemon

"Meteor Shower!"Starmon shouted sending the pickmons to hit the Pteramon

Just then MadLeomon landed in front of X2

"MadLeomon.." X2 said

"This will be our final battle, now die!" MadLeomon said absorbing the other enemy Digimon and attacking X2 as he punched

"He's a lot stronger than before!" X2 said as MadLeomon jumped down onto him

Meanwhile Sebastian watched from afar

"It's pretty much over, why not give up Ciel?" Sebastian said

"Typical Bagra Army," Alois said showing up behind Sebastian

"Oh you again," Sebastian said "Why are you here?"

"Just watching the fights, they're pretty interesting." Alois said

"They're still weak, it's not much of a fight." Sebastian said

"Hm I wonder.." Alois said

"Hey Elizabeth help me get all the villagers into one place." Ciel said as some pickmons were running as one fell over and started crying.

Cutemon picked up the Pickmon and jumped into Elizabeth's arms "Cutemon you're back,"

"I had to come back, I wanted to help and I hate sad things." Cutemon said

X2 was then thrown into one of the village homes near Elizabeth, Ciel, and Cutemon as MadLeomon looked in their direction. Before MadLeomon could make a move Dorulumon head butted MadLeomon send him flying back a few feet

"Who are you?" X2 asked

"Just get up, if Cutemon gets hurt I'm not letting you off easy." Dorulumon said as MadLeomon got up "Drill Buster!"

Dorulumon sent shots of drills at MadLeomon who blocked them all "Drill Blade!" Dorulumon attacked again actually hitting MadLeomon sending him flying back

"Hey human,take care of Cutemon." Dorulumon said looking at Elizabeth

"You're.." Elizabeth started

"Dorulumon!" Cutemon finished Elizabeth's sentence

"Dorulumon? It seems like I know him." Ciel said to himself

"Buddy Blaster!"

"Dorulu Tornado!"

X2 and Dorulumon both attacked as MadLeomon was weakened

"If I die the humans are going wtoo, behold my final power." MadLeomon said as his body glowed red and he began to puff up like a ballon

"Is he planning to blow up?!" X2 asked as he and Dorulumon tried to attack but we're throw. back as X2 diffused back to Shoutmon and Ballistamon

Ciel looked over at Dorulumon "Maybe with Dorulumon we can..do that like from my dream. Shoutmon! Ballistamon! Dorulumon! DigiXros!"

"W-Wait what?!" Dorulumon exclaimed

"Shoutmon!"

"Ballistamon!"

"Dorulumon!"

Shoutmon, Ballistamon, and Dorulumon went up in red, blue, and orange lights as the fussed together

"DigiXros!"

"Shoutmon X3!"

"Oh wow, so this is what we turned into?" Shoutmon X3 questioned

"Go X3!" Ciel exclaimed

X3 ran and punched and kicked MadLeomon before throwing him up into the air

"Victorize Boomerange!" X3 said summoning a Boomerang and throwing it at MadLeomon as it went through him and back ingraving a V shaped mark in MadLeomon's stomach as MadLeomon blew up and disspaered. X3 the diffused back to Shoutmon, Ballistamon. and Dorulumon

"Did I really just DigiXros?" Dorulumon asked

"I didn't think he'd get out of that one," Sebastain said flying off with MailBirdramon

Just then a yellow diamond with a little card inside, also known as a Code Crown, floated down as Dorulumon then ran off with Cutemon again away from Ciel and the others.

"Hey where did Dorulumon go? With him we could X3 again." Shoutmon asked

"Don't worry I have a feeling we'll see him again very soon." Ciel said "Anyway our team name should be Xros Heart,"

"Hey that's not bad, Xros Heart." Finny said

"It echoes in my heart just saying it." Shoutmon said

"By the way what's this thing?" Ciel asked referring to the Code Crown

"It's a Code Crown." Alois said showing up behind them

"Hey another human." Elizabeth said

"Shall I tell you more about it Ciel Phantomhive?" Alois smirked

* * *

**And I'll leave it at that anyway I hoped you like it. Probably was god awful but I don't bloody care. **


End file.
